Not Your Average AkuRoku
by NormaJean Beausoleil
Summary: In honor of AkuRoku day 2010: a twist on the normal roles of Axel and Roxas. Don't worry, Axel is still seme...eventually. Inspiration for Roxas? OHSHC's Hani. Intrigued? Please read and review. Rated M for cursing, violence, domestic violence and lemon


Not Your Average Aku-Roku Fic

A/N: for my 1st ever akuroku day, 8/13/2010!

A/N: pairing is axel-seme, roxas-uke.

A/N: sorry for making reno bad. The devil made me do it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the proper nouns in this story. Too bad.

* * *

Axel LOVED chemistry in high school. Really he did. Balancing the equations came so easy to him, he could manipulate chemical reactions, and, most of all, he could play with fire. Now, two months into his freshman year, Axel was not as sure. He didn't feel like he fit in with the other chemistry majors. They were all too uptight for his laid back nature, and no matter how much he opened up to them, they never reciprocated. They were just to awkward for their own good.

But his classmates were only one of the reasons why Axel was doubting his choice in major. The other was his schedule. Chem majors took a different chemistry from non-chem majors and other undergrads. Chem majors were compelled to sit through four hours of lecture every week, followed up with NINE hours of labwork. This all together made up the 3 credit hour "Chem 101." The lecture was painful, but doable: it was two hours on Monday and two hours on Wednesday. The lab however, that was escrutiating. He was sequestered in the lab from the hours of 4pm to 9pm on Mondays and 5pm-9pm on Tuesdays. It was frequently dark when he got out of lab, and the building itself deserted even before their lab started most of the time. By the time 8:30 rolled around on Tuesday, Axel was exhausted and drained. Labs were much more tedious than the exciting experiments he conducted in high school, his colleagues were no fun, and he was just damned tired of being on his feet and thinking so much.

So Axel had formed a tradition. Every Tuesday after lab he would walk to the Wendy's on the edge of campus, treat himself to a small chocolate frosty, and smoke a few cigarettes. It was the bliss of his day. He knew he didn't have to step foot into that goddamned lab for the rest of the week. The luxury cost him $1.29, and he allowed himself that.

As Axel retraced the familiar steps to the Wendy's, he was so drained that he was lost in his own thoughts, oblivious to anything around him. He was extremely poor. Now, most college students will say they are poor, but Axel was actually and literally a "starving college student." He was skinny before he enrolled, and had been slowly loosing more weight since. Axel didn't pinch pennies, he squeezed the hell out of them. He had to: ever since his father disowned him in high school when he came out, Axel was supporting himself. Axel supposed he should count himself lucky that his father didn't kick him out for his "psychological problem." Axel laughed to himself thinking about this. Sure, Axel wasn't crazy for styling his hair in large gravity-resistant spikes since he was 12. Of course, Axel wasn't crazy to start a rock band that had a sitar as one of the lead instruments at the age of 14 and keeping it going for four years. Definitely, Axel wasn't crazy getting facial tattoos at the age of 16. But when he was 17 and came out to his father, brother, and mother: that was an act of sheer lunacy. His being attracted to men was utterly insane.

"Yo Chem Nerd!" a harsh voice rang out.

Axel stopped in his tracks, shaken out of his quiet self reflection. He looked up and saw three people not twenty paces in front of him. Axel's fight or flight instinct flared. They walked towards him.

"What'cha doin' out so late, pretty boy?" the leader jeered.

"Playing with your chemistry set?" another snarled.

"We see you each week, coming out, looking all pathetic," a third stated sweetly, but with a vicious undertone.

"We should probably help you," the fourth nodded to the third, "help you see that your life wasn't before." They smirked at each other.

By this time, all four were standing close enough to Axel that he could take them in. But his eyes met the leader's and he couldn't look away. He gazed into those eyes and was instantly powerless, instantly immobile, he instantly became a shell. For in those cold eyes, he saw rage. Once he recognized the rage, something in his mind switched. His mind didn't see them any more. All he saw was the rage, and fear paralyzed him. In his mind, he was no longer in an open parking lot facing four people from whom he could run. In his mind, he was standing with his back against a wall, like he had been since he was twelve, facing the rage of his older brother. Facing the rage of Reno.

Flashback.

When Axel was growing up, he was always the shortest kid around. He had a mediocre childhood, things only started getting bad when he was around twelve. Axel and Reno had been close. They were only 20 months apart, but Reno was very much a big brother to Axel…before the divorce. Their parents split when Axel was 10 and Reno 12. They alternated weeks with their parents, who both decided to live in the same school district so that the kids wouldn't have problems with schooling. Shortly after the divorce, their father got mean. He was always a little harsh before, with the good reasoning of making sure he brought up "fine upstanding young men," but slowly, he became more and more angry with his sons: his two red headed sons, who had hair like their mother, who had faces like their mother.

When Axel was twelve, a pattern emerged. Axel and Reno would come home from school, their father would yell at them for an hour or so, telling them how weak they were, how pathetic. Reno would yell back, Axel would shrink into a corner. After the father got sufficiently fed up with Reno's back talk (or standing up for himself, however you wanted to see it,) he would leave slamming the door. It was at this point, Reno would turn to look at Axel. Axel would see a cold glimmer in his eyes. Axel would instantly become more afraid than during the yelling match. Sometimes Axel would mutter an apology to Reno, but Axel would always run, and Reno would always catch him. The punches and kicks were always so much harsher than when the two would play-fight as kids. These would leave bruises and welts for weeks. Axel often found himself wearing long sleeves in the summer, to cover up the bruises on his arms from blocking punches. No one his school suspected anything. Axel was just a punk kid who wore black. Even his best friend didn't know. Axel couldn't tell anyone, because he knew it was his own fault.

Axel stood no chance against his brother. Reno was always tall for his age, and Axel was always small for his age. That is, until Axel's senior year of high school. Reno had been away to college for two years at that point. When Axel started his senior year, he was, as he had always been, one of the smallest males of the class. By the time he graduated, however, he was one of the tallest: an impressive 6'1". He knew that he was now taller than his older brother, who topped out at 5'11, but he never saw his brother anymore. Reno would have nothing to do with their father, and less to do with his fag of a little brother.

So now, as Axel stood before the unknown group of college guys, he was paralyzed with fear.

"Yo', bloody tampon, ya' gonna say anything?" the third guy heckled the silent redhead.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" the front man sneered right as he stepped forward and slammed a fist into Axel's stomach.

Axel fell forwards, and instantly four hands seized his arms, tight like a vice.

"Give it to the pansy!" he heard spoken from his left. Another punch came flying and hit across Axel's jaw. He tasted blood. Another punch to his noise. Another to his cheek. Kicks to his stomach. All the while, hands held him fiercely.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF HIM! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" a voice boomed and suddenly, Axel was dropped and he landed, face first, on the pavement.

People were fighting? Axel was too weak to look up to see what was happening.

"Let's get the fuck out of here!"

"That guy is a fucking ninja!"

Footfalls ran away.

"Hey, hey," a delicate voice entered his head. "Should I call an ambulance?"

Axel looked up to the most beautiful pair of blue eyes. He blinked a few times. The blue eyes stayed in his vision. He pushed himself up, spat out some blood, and started going through a familiar check list. Legs: fine. Arms: maybe bruised from being held like a vice, but fine. Ribs: they hit him in the stomach, but not the ribs, so fine. Face. Teeth: he felt around the inside of his mouth, nothing solid moved, no teeth were missing. He moved his jaw, it seemed fine. Nose: Axel caressed it, and was pleasantly surprised that it was only bleeding, but didn't seem broken.

"Nah, I'm fine," he stood up. The blue-eyed boy rushed up next to him as he staggered a little.

"You don't seem fine." The gentle voice spoke to him again.

"I've had worse," Axel said quickly. He spat out some blood.

"Jesus Christ," the guy who helped him, now apparently a really short blonde, swore. "Come to my dorm, it's close by. I'll help you get cleaned up."

"No, really, I'm fine. Thanks," Axel started walking. The blonde just stared after him, slight shocked, though a bit impressed, at his tough demeanor.

Axel stopped walking. All of a sudden, the adrenaline hit him. His mouth flooded with bitterness, and before he knew it he was on his knees, throwing up in the parking lot.

The blond ran to him, then rubbed soothingly down his back. After Axel finished, the blond repeated, "Sure you don't wanna clean up at my dorm?"

"Yeah, maybe that is a good idea." Axel responded. Roxas smirked at his sarcasm.

"Come on, lean on me a little as you walk. It'll be better for you to do that, than for me to try to pick up your lanky ass off the pavement if you collapse." Roxas stated, pulling a long thin arm around his shoulders.

"You trying to say I'm skinny?" Axel quipped.

"You trying to deny that you are?" Roxas responded slightly worried.

"Got to watch my girlish figure," Axel oozed once again with sarcasm. Roxas puffed a laugh, but looked at him skeptically.

"No, I know I'm skinny, but don't worry. I love food. No way in hell am I ever giving that up or wasting it by throwing it back up." Axel explained. Roxas turned his head back to watching where they were going, and warm smile of contentment on his face. Roxas's smile brightened as he joked to himself, "This guy is either one seriously tough waif, or in extreme shock that he just got the shit beat out of him."

After a quick stop in the hall bathrooms to wash off some of the dried blood from Axel's face, the two entered Roxas's room, number 318.

"You can sit there," Roxas motioned to the bed on the far side of the room, "My roomie's not here."

"Where is he on a Tuesday night?"

"Pence?" Roxas stood on tiptoes looking in his closet, before pulling down a first aid kit. "He's probably somewhere smoking pot. I don't see him but once or twice a week." Roxas sat down next to Axel and began rummaging through the kit, occasionally taking out useful items and putting them on the bedspread.

Now that Axel's mind was not focused on keeping his body upright, he looked over the blond who had come to his rescue. His eyes were a brilliant blue, he had blonde loose curls that were drooping over his forehead from sweat. He wore a runner's outfit, showing off pale skin and a thin figure, but was covered with taunt muscles as well. Axel had to keep himself from drooling.

"Erm, this may sting a little," Roxas grimaced as he was about to clean the cuts on Axel's face.

"How did you—ah!—find me?" Axel asked.

"I was out running." Roxas tried to be careful. Axel was amused that the pained facial expressions that were apparent on the blondes face, made it seem as if he were in physical pain, and not just inflicting it. It was adorable.

"What's your name?" Axel asked quietly.

The boy sat up with quick attention. Almost as if he was shocked by something. "I'm so sorry. I'm Roxas, I'm a freshman, socio-linguistics major." He automatically put out his hand.

Axel laughed, and shook it. Roxas blushed. "Sorry I didn't mean to come across as a stiff."

"No worries. I'm Axel, also a freshman. Chem major." He smiled brilliantly. Roxas couldn't help but think that if Axel's mouth wasn't still tinged with blood, he would have a beautiful smile.

"Okay, awkward introductions over," Roxas resumed his cleaning of Axel's face.

"This is a little bit of a personal question," Roxas started then chewed on his lip.

"Yes?" Axel asked after a short pause.

"Nevermind," Roxas shook his head.

"No really, ask me. It's fine." Axel smiled warmly. "If it's too personal, I just won't answer."

"Mm…fair enough," Roxas still looked uncertain. He paused his dabbing on the redhead's face and looked into his eyes. "Why did you just let those guys beat you up? You didn't fight it at all. I saw you long before I could get there. You're so tall, you could just fail one of your skinny elbows and probably do some damage."

"I haven't always been tall," Axel murmured back, but it was a thought he mostly meant to keep to himself.

Roxas eyes softened "Was it," he chewed on his lip again, "with them before?"

"Ah," Axel seemed pulled out of his dark memory. "No, I've never seen them before. But apparently they know me."

"Sorry," Roxas offered sympathetically.

"You didn't do anything wrong," Axel responded with a quiet voice, but there was a little bit of harshness under it. "Erm," he caught himself in the awkwardness of not knowing whether he should apologize for such a small slip up or not. He decided to move the conversation quickly instead. "So we're there, like, four guys? Did you have help back there?"

"No," Roxas was once again focused on fixing Axel's face. "It's pretty obvious I take after my dad. He has crazy blonde hair and blue eyes too. He's also short, so when I was younger he got me started in karate. I started taking kendo when I was 14. So, I'm still small, but I can kick some serious ass," Roxas made eye contact with Axel, who was chuckling.

"That you can," he responded laughingly, then reached over an ruffled the blonde's hair.

"Eww, I'm all sweaty you may not want to do that," Roxas had the shadow of a scowl on his face.

"Oh, man, Roxas cooties, I'm gonna die," Axel laughed again and began melodramatically acting out a painful death. By the time he was finished, Roxas and Axel were both gasping for breath between laughs.

"All right, bandage time," Roxas looked over Axel's face analytically.

Axel smiled. "I bet you look like me when I'm trying to figure out molarity."

Roxas smirked, but stayed focused. "Yeah, I'm going to pretend I know what that means, Mr. I'm-so-intelligent."

"Oh please, you just need to know that three plus one is the same as two plus two to do chemistry. You don't need to be afraid of being intellectually upstaged, mister-socio-lingua-craziness-intelligent-person," Axel responded, "—thing," He added.

Roxas brought down the butterfly bandage he was about to apply to Axel's face. "Stop making me laugh, I'm gonna mess up on your face."

_I wish you would mess up on my face_, Axel thought to himself, knowing it was too early in his acquaintance with the hottie to be flirting sexually with him.

"Serious, serious, serious." Axel sounded so grave that Roxas began laughing again.

"Okay, okay," Roxas stifled the last chuckles and applied the bandages. The two talked for a little while.

"Dude, Roxas, is your roomie coming back?"

"What time is it?" They looked over at the clock radio on Roxas's desk.

"No fucking shit!" Roxas gaped. It read 5:30. "God, I have class tomorrow, I mean today!"

"Yeah, I have a two hour chem lecture to sit through in…three and a half hours."

"Do you want to sleep?" Roxas asked, "You can sleep here."

"Might as well. Do you not mind me waking you up in a couple of hours?"

"M'eh," Roxas shrugged. Secretly he was really happy Axel was staying the night…or morning.

"Umm, let me find you something to sleep in," Roxas started shuffling through his closet. He tosses a white wife-beater to the red head. "Hopefully I have some pants that I haven't cut off yet." He dug a little deeper. Picked up a pair, smelled them, then tossed them to Axel.

"You giving me dirty clothes to wear, squirt?" Axel raised an eyebrow and started undressing.

"Uh, no. Just making sure they didn't smell weird. I haven't worn them since last winter."

Roxas blushed as he stole glances at the redhead. Little did he know that Axel was doing the same.

Roxas turned after changing into sleep boxers and a tank top, looked at Axel, who was tying the drawstring of the pants he had given him. "You have the same waist size that I do. You know that's a little freaky." He raised an eyebrow at the guy, trying to not seem like he was extremely attracted to the red head.

"I told you earlier," Axel stated plaintively, "I have to watch my girlish figure." When he said "girlish figure," Axel slinked his hips (he had hips!) a little, acting almost like a flirty French dancer.

Roxas laughed but his attention was drawn to Axel's hips (hips!) when he had danced, and noticed a light line of red hair disappearing under the draping waistband.

"So it would be weird if someone Pence didn't know slept in his bed, so would it be weird if we shared one. I promise I won't jump you in the night."

"Hell, I won't promise that," Axel smirked, regretting the flirtatious tone as soon as it slipped past his lips. "Uh, I mean…"

Roxas beamed and then played it off, "Don't worry, I know _you're_ harmless."

"Har har," Axel responded.

Luckily for Axel, the fight had exhausted him, and he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Roxas, however, couldn't sleep a wink, and when his alarm sounded at 8:30, he was extremely pleased that he had managed to keep himself from getting a hard-on while lying next to the sex-on-legs chem major, but he did spend those blissful three hours examining the redhead's beauty, memorizing every feature of his face, counting 82 eyelashes on the top lid of Axel's left eye.

The morning was rushed. At 8:45 Axel stood at Roxas's door.

"So, can I get you coffee or something sometime, like as thanks?" Axel said, nervously scratching the back of his head, but yawning at the same time.

Roxas's eyes lit up. "Yes please!" he then blushed, and retreated to his desk. He wrote down his name and number on a post-it and gave it to the groggy colleague.

"Thanks, have a good one!" Axel yawned around the words, and headed out the hall to his chem lecture, once again, hating his choice of major.

The semester flew by for the pair. Several coffee meet-ups turned into a tradition, and Axel sometimes went to Roxas's karate club, the blond tutoring him. Roxas would pick up Axel after his evening chem lab, just in case the pathetic "tough guys" came back. A steadfast friendship always halted intensely at a line: stares were broken off, physical touch halted once one of them noticed it, both avoiding any talk of romance whatsoever.

Until a late night viewing of Hamlet II in the dorm lobby. Axel was sneaking gulps from a flask, and Roxas stole a few sips as well.

"So, are you gay?" Axel asked out of the blue.

Roxas laughed. "Way to put that out there, Axel!" He was grabbing the arm of the overstuffed loveseat with one hand and holding his stomach shaking with laughter with the other. "Yeah, I'm gay." He answered as they got up and started walked back to Roxas's room. (It was there general dorm hangout, since Axel's room frequently had Marulxia—gross—and Larxene—double gross—loitering in it. A botany major and a high school gym coach wannabe, who woulda thought?)

"Yeah, me too." Axel responded as they entered the blonde's room. Axel saw Roxas biting his lip.

"Say it," he ordered firmly.

"Damnit," the blonde looked awkwardly around the room. Something to distract Axel, but found nothing.

"Say it," Axel repeated, impatiently, then sprawled on the bed in his normal position. Roxas sat on the far edge—not his normal position—and pulled up a leg and wrapped his arms around it. He started biting his lip harder.

"Roxas—"

"Have you…ever…" Roxas began, blushing furiously.

"No," Axel rushed to say, his cheeks turning pink, "I spent more time after I came out defending any relationship I had than being in it. And I didn't want my first to be…you know…with just…just a one night thing, then waking up hollow and feeling used the next day…Have you?"

"Erm…yeah. Sorry," Roxas looked ashamed.

"It's fine! It's fine," Axel responded soothingly. Roxas climbed to his normal position, between the redhead and the wall. Axel ran his finger's through the other's hair, causing Roxas to rub his head slightly against the tall man's chest. "Who was he?"

"Oh, a mistake of youth. We were in middle school, and hopelessly in love with one another. And so we played around. God, I was so stupid."

"Did it end badly?"

"No? I mean, there was no drama. But he's been a little possessive of me since then. But, yeah, there was never any drama." Roxas responded, contemplating the past.

Axel's arm draped around Roxas's shoulder. "Wait!" he almost sat up with surprise.

"Huh?" Roxas asked a little sleepy.

"Why did you apologize?"

"Oh, I…" Roxas turned bright red then instinctively backed away from Axel. Roxas's eyes were wide as saucers and brimming with tears, "shit. I…"

"No, no, no, I didn't mean to make you run away," Axel reached out and embraced the blonde. Roxas was too shocked to do anything.

"Roxas," Axel's voice was barely a whisper, "Will you date me?"

Roxas's arms flung around Axel and he glomped the lanky guy, causing him to fall back onto pillows. "Yes, yes, yes!"

Most unfortunately, all romantic developments were put on hold until after finals. The chem major literally could not afford to score badly: he had to maintain his GPA or he would lose his scholarship. Read: If fuck off finals, then get kicked out of school, thus less Roxie-time. Finally, FINALLY, finals were finally finished. Axel and Roxas had two days to themselves in Roxas's room. Pence, the lucky bastard, had all his finals in the first two and half days of finals week, and thus was long gone. Roxas and Axel ordered dinner from DP Dough calzones: Axel getting a speed zone (chicken, spinach, and mozz) and Roxas getting a Maui Wowi (Hawaiian flavored). The two ate quietly, occasionally stealing a bit of each other's marinara sauce.

After a while, an old conversation between the two resurfaced.

"Why are you hesitating?" Roxas asked, looking at Axel who was in a temporary state of post-food bliss.

"Because…You know why, I already explained at least five times." Axel responded.

"But I've already dispelled your reasons," Roxas began again. "Number one, you will not be in the way. Rather, my parents and brothers would be thrilled to meet you, feed you, and will probably give you presents. Number two, I will miss you like crazy and use all your cell phone minutes if you don't come. Number three, you are going to stay in the dorm. It will be dead here. No one will be here, except maybe those six reclusive exchange students. And the caf will have limited hours so you won't be able to eat well, and yes that's a big deal you're still too thin. Number…four, number four, you will not be indebted to me in anyway for coming. I want you there, deal with it. Number five, and probably the best reason I have to try to convince you to go is that you would go crazy without your Roxas-fix." Roxas smiled flirtatiously.

"Well, the first four reasons are still utter bullshit," Axel began, Roxas rolled his eyes and sighed, then perked up when Axel kissed him cutely on the nose. "But number five is really getting to me." The two started, as many times before, making out. It quickly became more heated: touches more fervent, higher pressure on mouths, faster roaming hands, temperatures rising, breaths quickening, need and desire exploding. Axel was on top of Roxas, then they rolled and Roxas straddled Axel, grinding erections together.

Axel rolled Roxas back and took of his own shirt, Roxas quickly whipped off his.

"Yes please," Axel mocked his boyfriend.

Roxas moaned as Axel suckled one of his nipples, the other hardening from arousal. Axel went back to kissing the blonde's mouth, pulling on his tongue with his mouth, lightly scraping teeth over it, then lovingly caressing it with his own. Roxas's needy hands moved from massaging Axel's sides to grabbing his ass, while bucking his hips upwards. Axel pulled away from the kiss to moan, then moved his mouth to Roxas's ear. "I don't want to wait any more, are we doing this tonight?"

"Yes," Roxas hoarsely whispered, already whimpering with pleasure. Axel licked the outer shell of Roxas's ear, then nibbled on it, causing Roxas to moan loudly, almost yelling with pleasure.

"Oh, we need stuff NOW!" Roxas pushed Axel's chest firmly. Axel sat up off the blonde. Roxas pulled condoms and lube out of his desk's bottom drawer, Axel pulled condoms and lube out of his backpack. Roxas looked at one of the one's Axel brought.

"This won't fit you," he reflected aloud.

"It's for you," Axel whispered, kissing the blonde's jaw line. "I figured," Axel continued his ministrations, partially to avoid eye contact with the blonde. No getting shy now. "I thought since you have already, that you should top." He pulled Roxas's shoulders and Roxas fell ontop of him as Axel fell back. Roxas almost came just with those few words from Axel's mouth.

"You are so hot," Roxas kissed Axel's smooth, hairless chest. "And we'll do that…sometime…maybe soon," Roxas stopped from kissing Axel to stare into his emerald green eyes. "But not tonight. Being bottom is fantastic and I prefer it, but there is a little pain, especially your first time. And there's no way," Roxas kissed Axel's left cheek, "that you are feeling" his forehead, "anything," his nose, "but immense pleasure," his right cheek, "tonight," he whispered in Axel's ear before pulling him back on top.

Roxas reached to his side and grabbed the four small tubes of lube. "I have lavender, and you brought cherry," Roxas smirked, "and cinnamon roll? That's the best idea ever. But my favorite is still vanilla." He held the tube up to show Axel.

"Now, I've got it memorized." Axel quoted his tagline.

Roxas's laugh morphed into a moan as Axel's hand wrapped warmly around the erect manifestation of Roxas's lust.

"If you do that much more I won't last," Roxas said quickly. "I need to be loosened up. Umm…put the condom on and watch what I do."

Roxas put some vanilla lube on his fingers and slowly inserted one past a tight ring of muscle. His face squinted up slightly.

"Does it hurt?" Axel was concerned.

"No, just a little strange, but you get used to it," Roxas was quickly able to slide the first finger in and out, he then added a second and moaned.

"God Roxas you make the most beautiful noises."

Roxas's breath was speeding up. "You pull your fingers apart, to make it relax more. Roxas handed the lube to Axel who put it on one of his own hands, then inserted is own fingers in where Roxas left off.

"Yeah, like that," Roxas's eyes were half-lidded with pleasure and lust. "Add a third," he instructed.

Axel added a third and Roxas clamped down on it for a moment, only to relax a few seconds later.

"Alright," Roxas began speaking again, this time his breath interrupting every few words, "Try turning you hand palm up and curl one of you fingers, try to find the—hah!"

Axel quirked an eyebrow. "Find the what, professor Roxas?" He brushed his finger against Roxas's bundle of nerves again.

"Gods! Take me Axel! Now! I'm begging you!" Roxas's hands grabbed fistfuls of red hair and he kissed his boyfriend with all his need and all his passion.

"Fast or slow?" Axel lined up, pressing himself to the now slightly tightened entrance.

"Just do—slow!" Roxas puttered out. Glad he could change his answer from "just do it" to "slow" before it was too late.

They both moaned loudly as Axel slowly sheathed himself into a quivering Roxas.

"Axel, move!"

"My pleasure."

Axel pulled halfway out the reinserted himself. A few tears leaked out of Roxas's eyes, drool fell slightly over his lower lip.

Axel pulled and thrusted a few more times, getting Roxas's well adjusted to the size of Axel's manhood. Axel then began to grab Roxas's hips, and moved himself and Roxas to get new angles until his boyfriend screamed with pleasure.

"Got'cha," Axel's cool remark was not delivered with coolness but with honest need.

A few more well aimed thrusts, and Axel took up the blonde's hardness and began jacking him off. After a few quick pulls, Roxas screamed again and came, his body simultaneously shuddering and tightening around Axel, who came inside the writhing blonde at the same time. They rode out the orgasm, and then Axel collapsed beside Roxas.

"Amazing."

"Mind-blowing."

After a few minutes, the spasms ceased, the panting became heavy breathing, and the deep breaths became more evenly paced normal breaths. Axel looked over to his significant other,"It was quite nice to sodomize with you."

Roxas burst into laughter and hugged his boyfriend. "God, I love you, Mr. Wizard chem.-crazy fool."

"I love you too, you crazy angelic ninja you, and I'll go with you for Christmas break." Axel responded and they shared a brief, sweet kiss. The rest of the morning, they cuddled, comfortable and secure in each other's arms. They felt completed by each other, and this feeling continued with them for the rest of their lives.

* * *

**Happy Akuroku Day! **

**Please excuse errors, i didn't get a chance to proofread. Feel free to let me know of any horrible ones in a pm or review. likewise for ambiguous parts.  
**

**A/N: my first lemon, and technically this is also my first completed akuroku. HST will also be finished within the next few hours, but this oneshot is now done. I'm not the first to do this little twist on the normal akuroku partner dynamics, but I may be the second. I don't remember anyone else other than Kareen doing it. If you like the social reversal of roles, try reading "Anxiety" by Kareen2006. It's really good, albeit dark.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


End file.
